A Fishy Heist
by MagicConan14
Summary: A two part fanfic. Two heists Kid carries out lead to very humorous endings... of course having to do with Kaito's greatest weakness!
1. A Fishy Heist on Children's Day

A Fishy Heist

MagicConan14 here. This idea's been around for quite some time…It was going to be my second fanfic, but I kept losing faith in it.

This fanfic consists of two parts: this fic and _Sushi_.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story. I don't own the Sakura Hotel either.

* * *

Part 1~ The (Titular) Fishy Heist

It was the afternoon of the 5th of May and Kaito was scoping out the scene of his next heist. It was a high-rise hotel…a rather fancy and exquisite one named the Sakura Hotel. With plush leather sofas and red carpet practically everywhere, it was obvious Jirokichi Suzuki owned it. [A.N. I'm not sure who owns the Sakura Hotel. Also, this hotel comes from Lupin III vs. Detective Conan.]

The only marker to distinguish this hotel from every other hotel in Tokyo was the fish windsock flapping on a flagpole outside the entrance. Kaito hadn't looked at the windsock, though… [A.N. There's no flagpole outside the Sakura Hotel shown in Lupin III vs. Detective Conan.]

* * *

Kid's latest target was the Goldenorb, so called because it had the appearance of the abdomen of a golden orb spider. It was very large, and said to contain poison inside it. It was being displayed at the Sakura Hotel, a very spacious and luxurious place where Conan and Kogoro had been invited once. Ran had received an invitation that time, but due to school and the case that came after the detectives' hotel visit; she had been inside – but as Princess Mira and not Ran Mouri. [A.N. See Lupin III vs. Detective Conan for details.]

Here they were again, on the day after Conan's birthday, roaming the hotel for Kid. It was thrilling, yet kind of dull – Kid wouldn't appear until midnight. Right now it was 10: 43 pm.

At exactly the stroke of midnight, Kid stuck a grappling gun through an open window on the second-highest story (which conveniently was where the police and detectives were). However, there was a huge fish that had been left on the table next to it, and since Kid wasn't looking at what he was grabbing, he caught the fish instead.

_Why is my target so slippery? It feels like it's a…a… _Kaito decided to leave this thought hanging to look at what he had grabbed.

"It's a SCALY DEMON!" he yelled, both in his thoughts and in reality. He shook the 'scaly demon' out of the grappling gun's firm grasp and started to fly, when he saw the windsock…

"Those scaly demons are everywhere!" he screamed in fright.

After Conan had deciphered what a 'scaly demon' was, he couldn't help but laugh at Kid._ I know his greatest weakness now_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Sorry for using capitals, but it was the only way to convey how frightened Kaito was.

Please read and review!


	2. Kaito at a Sushi Bar?

This heist may be a bit OOC, but there's a reason behind it...

* * *

Part 2~Sushi

The new sushi bar, which was named Sashimi, was going to open tomorrow – the 14th of July. Conan, Kogoro and Ran had received invitations for the official opening, because of a certain thief's target residing in there…

Kid's target this time was a spherical ruby called Rosso Rondo. Rondo, as it was more frequently known by, was first found in Italy, explaining why its name was so queer. (Rosso Rondo means 'red roundabout' in Italian.) Why it was kept in a sushi bar, no one knew…except maybe Kid. In his calling card, he declared:

Round and full, the moon will be,

and so will the gem you will see.

When scarlet glow touches the sky,

I will be ever so very high.

My gem hides a secret in a family tree.

It's not like my other targets to me.

Kaito Kid (Kid doodle)

_Obviously, the first line refers to midnight. The next two lines are references to Rosso Rondo. The fourth line doesn't contain anything surprising – it's just saying Kid would escape. But what about the last two lines?_ Conan thought. Right now he was in the Café Poirot with Ran and Kogoro, and they were trying to decipher Kid's card for the police.

* * *

Kaito sniggered. (The thief was pretending to be a businessman enjoying free time at the Café Poirot, but in reality he just liked to spy on tantei-kun.) The family tree part of the card was referring to him being family friends with the owner's son, Haru: the two had been friends since elementary school. The reason why the orb-like ruby was kept in a sushi bar was because it was an heirloom of Haru's family, and also because of the gem's secret… if you exposed the gem to the full moon, then the sky would be bathed in red light.

* * *

The next night, all the guests were in Sashimi, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Kaito Kid. According to what the menus read, they were using the Kid heist as after dinner entertainment… Conan, Ran and Kogoro, along with Nakamori-keibu, Aoko and Kaito, were on the roof. (Kaito was forced to come along…but he had an ulterior motive...)

The boy called Kaito excused himself for the bathroom in an antsy kind of way, and a few minutes later, the thief arrived.

_I think I know the real identity of Kaito Kid now!_ Conan couldn't help but laugh a little as he thought this, and thankfully everyone was too engrossed with thoughts of Kid to notice him.

"Welcome to the sushi bar, ladies and gentlemen!" Kaito Kid announced. "I hope you enjoy tonight." He swooped down to the roof, closing the glider as he landed, then tossed a smoke bomb. Conan ran blindly in pursuit of Kid while the rest waited for the smoke to dissipate.

The shrunken detective discovered Kaito on the first floor, with Rosso Rondo in hand. Some fish, a blue dory and two clownfish to be exact, were watching the two people stare at each other from the tank behind the white-clad teen.

"So, you've caught me again, tantei-kun. I must say, I'm impressed," Kid taunted his small counterpart.

"I'm impressed with how long you've been in hiding, Kid. Or should I say, Kaito?" The detective placed heavy emphasis on the spiky-haired teen's real name. Kaito just kept a rather triumphant poker face on. "I know the secret mentioned in the message. I asked your girlfriend Aoko about you just before the heist, and apparently you don't like fish, to the extent of having itchyophobia. That makes you suspicious. After some enquiries, I found out about your friendship with Haru. That's probably why you were invited, and meant you probably knew the secret behind Rosso Rondo. So, what is it?"

To answer him, Kaito dashed out of Sashimi. (He was eternally grateful to be out of a place where fish were so frequent...) He then brought out the gem…The sky lit up with a scarlet glow as Kid tossed a confetti bomb and escaped. Red confetti swirled around Conan as he gazed at the red (slowly fading to pink) night sky.

Since no one could explain how Kid created that illusion, Conan decided to keep the secret about Rosso Rondo, and the real identity of Kaito Kid, a secret…but someday, he would catch Kaito for real.

* * *

The special guests of _Sushi_ are the fish in the tank behind Kid. You should be able to recognise them...they're from _Finding Nemo_.

So, _A Fishy Heist_ is complete. Please read and review!


End file.
